


Obsessively Compulssively In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, OCD, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>I need OCD!jack i literary need it have needed it since the letsplay i can this could be AH ot6? doesnt have to be though you could make it into caitijack too if you want or any other pairing of your fancy i just need it SO MUCH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessively Compulssively In Love

Five. It’s the big number that matters to Jack the most. He has to move his cursor five times- once to each corner and then to the middle of the screen- before he can actually use his computer. When he locks the door, he has to lock it five times. If there are multiple locks, each one has to be locked five times separately. Jack tries to avoid doors with multiple locks because 5 quickly turns to 10, then to 15 and that bothers his mind. It’s no real surprise to him that he falls in love with 5 people. It’s just a reoccurring theme and a necessary number in his life.

It is a surprise when all five love him back, and love each other.

Suddenly it becomes five mics he has to fix every day because the boys think it’s funny to tangle and move them. Five chairs he has to push in each night because they leave them out every time. Five plates he has to set out- and one that Geoff always sets out for him because he can’t set six places. He just physically can’t. But it’s also five kisses each morning. Five ‘Good Night’s. Five hands to hold. Five shoulders to cry on. Five backs to rub.

It’s five people to love, and he loves them five times more than they’ll ever guess.


End file.
